


I want to sing it on your bones, like fire

by Shaish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem drabble things told from Cas' point of view? Just roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I want to sing it on your bones, like fire coursing through thriving vains.  
I want to feel your warmth against mine, skin against skin, heartbeat bursting through a long broken ribcage.  
The pain of loss is gone with you here, and I cry as the sun falls, tears gently cascading down my gradually weathering skin.  
Our time is short, it will never be long enough, never far enough, the black asphalt coming up short beneath her wheels.  
But I'll breathe, now, your breath and mine, swallow each desperate, aching sound you'll spare for me and for me alone.  
No one else will see you like this, feel you like this, learn and come to know you like this as I have, never again.  
Here in this silence you are mine for all eternity of a clock ticking seconds.  
But I can't hear them now, only your heartbeat beneath my chest.


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of season 7, Dean.

So feathers burn and dreams are crushed, all that remains are hollowed husks.  
Hope is lost and spirits fall, all he wants is to end it all.  
Plans go astray and the prince turns to pray, the call is answered, he runs to aid.  
Souls are lost and friends are gained, only to be lost in pain.  
Seasons change and days go by, I didn't get to say "goodbye".


	3. Moment in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel.

He is a storm. A storm wrapped in electricity wrapped in a man.   
Wrapped in the shell of a man.  
He burns like a falling star in a stream of day and night.  
Walking in dreams it's quiet, it's peaceful, full of doubt only kept quiet through your light to cast its' shadows and burn them away like I imagine my wings.  
Peace never lasts no matter how it's chased or caught or run, but when I turn and look at you, your lifelong weary is still brighter than even the sun, the stars, my kind. It's battered and broken, tortured and bruised, but human you are, choice you can choose.  
Sometimes I sit and watch them all pass by, like the time I know you will run out of, but it's beautiful, so beautiful like this, more beautiful than the lights I've seen; and many I have.  
I want to etch your soul to my being, to know you as I once did, as I still think I do. Fire can't hold you down, it's brushed off like century old dirt.  
You sing off key and it's beautiful to me, the way bits and pieces of you shine in the flecks and sparks in your emerald eyes.  
When you smile time keeps moving but I stop, wonder and maybe even awe at this small piece of time, I want to save it somehow or make it dance again and again.  
It scares me, I've never been here before like this, no point of reference, but you light the way whether the light is heaven or hellfire, misty purgatory or beautiful earth, you show it to me in scattered references and short time shared.  
Here we are.


End file.
